Rock High
by Falling Angel 01
Summary: Rock High is a school of talented musicians and every year a Battle of the Bands will go on. This year, as the 2 years before it, 2 bands have competed for the precious spot as first. The bands and their hot-headed lead-vocalists are the hot topics. B/V


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z or the lyrics I might use later on

Battle of the Bands

**Summary**: Rock High is a school of talented musicians and every year a Battle of the Bands will go on. This year, as the two years before it, two bands have competed for the precious spot as Best Band. _Demented _and _Falling Angels_, rival bands and hot-headed enemies as lead vocalists are the topic of the show. B/V

**Inspirations:**Who knows, probably…? I have no idea. I was writing this while listening to Mariah Carey's "Touch My Body".

BOTB

"Welcome to an all new year at Rock High; we're starting out the year as always, with our annual Battle of the Bands, celebrating the talents that adore the doors of this musical school. Put aside your Chemistry books and pick up a guitar! We're going to _Rock_!" The principal announced over the intercom system.

"Can he get anymore lamer?" Chichi Maui said drumstick sticks were placed in her high ponytail, a signature style that detailed her gift as a talented drummer. Her red tank top read _Chi_in block, white print and her low riding jeans were splashed with red and white paint. Symmetrical cut, black bangs hung over her chocolate brown eyes. She sat on the edge of one of the lab desks, facing her best friends as the teacher droned on about the lessons of Calculus.

The rest of the students were ignoring her also, but the teacher didn't seem to care. It was like that at Rock High, education was the last thing on everyone's mind, including school faculty. All who were once legends in their earlier days. **Music, Music, **and **Music** were most important to everyone that graced the hallways.

"Probably," Bulma Brief answered. Her cerulean blue hair was messily tossed on purpose and provided an edgy look to her style. A mini black skirt fitted her curvy shape went well with her pink leggings and off the shoulder pink top. Her deadly, open toed black high heels flashed off pink painted toenails. She was the only who was doing the written problems on the dry erase board.

Eighteen laughed, bouncing her boot clad feet off the back of the chair in front of her. The cargo pants hung off her athletic build and grey, Inuyasha Aime t-shirt added her own taste to her chosen clothing. She had her light blond hair cut short, in a pixie style that made her icy blue eyes large and brighter.

"Anyway," Bulma said, taping her manicured fingernails against her bright, lime green binder. "Second place is not an option for us this year. We're going first and first only." She spoke these words with commanding, determination. Bulma was the leader of their band and took this this position seriously. She was a borne leader. She knew how to take control and that what made her so talented at what she did. Besides that, her voice was amazing. Like Amy Lee, but better.

"Yeah if Ouji--"

"Don't say that name around me." Bulma declared threateningly, folded her arms over her chest in a defensive pose, her eyes lowering to almost a look of anger.

Eighteen raised her hands in the universal 'Don't hurt me' stance. "Hey, I just said that name, kid. It's not as if I said _Demented_ was going to rock like every year."

The teenager rolled her aquamarine eyes. "They don't rock." She knowingly lied. "The lead vocalist, what's his face, just appeals to the female aspect of the school. With those dark, onyx eyes and… abs of a Greek god…"

Chichi smirked and nodded her head. "Sure, B-chan. The only way _Demented_has a large chance in this competition is because He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Name is drool worthy." She said sarcastically. Knowing, Bulma was just being spiteful. She disliked Vegeta. He disliked her. Chichi didn't really know why. But they did. It had to be more deep than just band rivalry. But at Rock High, rivals like that was amplified. The talented drummer VS the starlight drummer. The inspiring clarinet player VS the dreamful clarinet player. They didn't need deeper reasons, not necessarily. Music was their passion, those who got in their way, were quickly labeled as the enemies. Rock High provided so many opportunities for their life, that any competitions or shows displayed their talents to people who mattered in the entertainment business.

"Isn't he Greek?" Eighteen brought up randomly, after hearing their female vocalist, Bulma complained about the fellow Rock High's band, Demented for what appeared like the hundredth time that day.

"No, I think he's Italian." Chichi said a questioning look upon her face.

"No, I'm more than sure he's Greek because--"

"Enough with the Ouji obsessing," Bulma interrupted. "Besides, I thought you, Chi had a crush on the drummer; Goku Son."

"I do." Chichi happily admitted.

Eighteen strummed a few notes on the guitar that was laid across her lap. In fact, she wasn't the only one, practicing on an instrument in what was supposed to be a mathematical classroom.

"Then act like it and stop ogling… that spawn of Satan."

"I'm not ogling, I'm observing." Chichi said. As if this explained everything.

Bulma raised an eyebrow and flashed an annoyed expression. The words '_same thing' _were waiting to fall for her tongue.

Chichi only smiled in response.

"_Falling Angels_will be the best band this year, no doubts about that." Bulma said, radiating confidence.

Eighteen half smiled. Bulma had said the same thing last year and they still lost to Demented. But then again, this was a whole new year. Like the Principal had said. Anything can happen. Anything can change.

BOTB

**AN:** Just a nice glimpse of what will come. Remember to review, guys! I really what to know about this story and how you all like or dislike it; it's a personal baby of mine. Oh yeah to let you know, I had this idea down before Camp Rock on Disney Channel. So even if that movie comes out before this is finish, they have nothing to do with each other (hopefully).


End file.
